The story of Mojang City
by a random sadist
Summary: The history of Minecraftia, from a post-apocolyptic wasteland to the beautiful world it is today. Rated T for mildly disturbing stuff.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2000109, the world was in ruins. Nuclear War between the US and China had destroyed and distorted everything. There seemed to be no hope for humanity. The remaining people wandered aimlessly on the crumbling grounds, longing for their lives to end, but unable. Despite their agony, the mutation from the bombs had rendered them nearly immortal. They could'nt starve to death. They couldn't be dehydrated. They couldn't even fall to their deaths. And without predators to kill them, they were helpless.

The landscape was distorted and messed up as well. Grass became ableto survive without water or dirt, becoming 'cubes' of grass. Everything had turned into cubes, actually. The only cubes underneath the mutated grass were blocks of what looked like a dark colored cobblestone. Oil from bombs and vehicles that didn't evaporate and dissolve from the hot, invisible sun seeped into the cracks, hardening.

It was always day. No one could tell the time, without the sun or clocks. And they didn't really care. Even if it was winter, it was always hot outside. Due to the constant brightness and heat, many people seeked shelter and comfort in the holes in the ground, where the darkness and the cool cobblestone let them sleep and dream of past life.

However, some people were different. They had contracted a strange disease that caused them to go insane. They stayed on the surface, running and screaming as the light burned their skin. They never died...

Meanwhile, on a perfectly cubic floating island above the remains of Sweden, one family, the perssons, lived together. They played hide and seek or tag, or sang together. They were a very optimistic family who stayed underground and always thought positive. Because, it really could be worse. There could be no underground at all. They could be stuck up there with the grass cubes, boiling in the sun.

One of the children in the family, Markus Persson, loved to explore the underground. He always walked through the caves, hoping to find anything other than cobblestone. When he got back, he would tell everyone what he found, which was usually just more cobblestone. He was the smartest kid in the family, nothing really special other than that.

Nobody knew that one day, this little boy would change everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Markus grunted as he climbed down from the steep cobblestone. He had gone exploring again, once again to see if he could snything different. But it was the name thing everyday; just scrambled blocks of cobblestone, and the occasional hole in the grass that brought some sunlight in from the top and allowed him to hear the screams of the insane.

He jumped down again, not getting hurt despite the height. He adjusted his glasses and looked around. He noticed something weird. Instead of the scrambled blocks of cobblestone and 'hills' of them, this area was completely flat and open. "This is new," he said quietly. He slowly walked into this strange area. He looked side to side to make sure that no insane was there. "Hello?" He called. He heard rustling and slowly walked in the direction of it, curiousity taking over. "Hello...?"

He finally saw a figure sitting against a 'wall' of cobblestone, shivering. He had long red hair and his clothes were tattered and bloody. There were 2 skeletons nearby of adults, probably his parents.

Markus slowly approached the boy. "H-hello...?" the boy yelped in fear, startled. "a-ah!" "Woah! Relax, I'm not insane!" Markus said quickly. The refhead trembled. "W-who sre you?" "My name is Markus Persson." "J-Jens Bergensten." Markus held out his hand, and Jen's slowly shook it. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" "I-I guess so. I-It's so c-cold..." "Then come home with me." Notch helped Jens up and took him home.

* * *

"Markus, who is this?" his mother asked, blinkingbat the shy redhead. "Jens Bergensten. I found him while exploring." "Looks like you found something finally!" His sister joked. "Yep! But this isn't the only different thing I found!" Markus said happily. "Oh?" Everyone leaned in to listen. "I found Jens in this area of the cave that was completely flat. Like, no blocks in the way at all." "Woah. That's strange..." "Yep. I wonder what caused that?" "I don't know. Jens, do you know?" "W-well, when this area was bombed and rose up into the sky, I-I took my parents with me down a hole. I-I found that room. B-but they were dead by then..." "Ah...I'm sorry about that." "I-It's ok." Jens didn't shed a tear, a sign of how war hardened he was.

Notch's Iittle sister suddenly walked up behind Jens and started playing with his hair. Jens blushed. "W-what is she doing?" Markus laughed. "I guess she likes you!"


	3. Chapter 3

In the year 2000109, the world was in ruins. Nuclear War between the US and China had destroyed and distorted everything. There seemed to be no hope for humanity. The remaining people wandered aimlessly on the crumbling grounds, longing for their lives to end, but unable. Despite their agony, the mutation from the bombs had rendered them nearly immortal. They could'nt starve to death. They couldn't be dehydrated. They couldn't even fall to their deaths. And without predators to kill them, they were helpless.

The landscape was distorted and messed up as well. Grass became ableto survive without water or dirt, becoming 'cubes' of grass. Everything had turned into cubes, actually. The only cubes underneath the mutated grass were blocks of what looked like a dark colored cobblestone. Oil from bombs and vehicles that didn't evaporate and dissolve from the hot, invisible sun seeped into the cracks, hardening.

It was always day. No one could tell the time, without the sun or clocks. And they didn't really care. Even if it was winter, it was always hot outside. Due to the constant brightness and heat, many people seeked shelter and comfort in the holes in the ground, where the darkness and the cool cobblestone let them sleep and dream of past life.

However, some people were different. They had contracted a strange disease that caused them to go insane. They stayed on the surface, running and screaming as the light burned their skin. They never died...

Meanwhile, on a perfectly cubic floating island above the remains of Sweden, one family, the perssons, lived together. They played hide and seek or tag, or sang together. They were a very optimistic family who stayed underground and always thought positive. Because, it really could be worse. There could be no underground at all. They could be stuck up there with the grass cubes, boiling in the sun.

One of the children in the family, Markus Persson, loved to explore the underground. He always walked through the caves, hoping to find anything other than cobblestone. When he got back, he would tell everyone what he found, which was usually just more cobblestone. He was the smartest kid in the family, nothing really special other than that.

Nobody knew that one day, this little boy would change everything...


End file.
